Molestando al Este al Encuentro con el Oeste
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Un simple relato en el que Lei Fang está totalmente enamorada de Lisa Hamilton alias La Mariposa y cómo Hitomi es molestosa y la peor compañera de parranda del mundo. Pero aún así, las cosas no salen mal del todo, especialmente porque Lisa lleva puesto el vestido de gala de Lei Fang, de blanco. Lean, disfruten y comenten. :3


**Molestando al Este al Encuentro con el Oeste**

 **Por el Mayor Mike Powell III**

Al elegir sus motos de agua para una carrera con las hermanas ninja.

-¡Deberías invitarla a almorzar en la parrilla de la piscina~!

-Nop.

-.-

Al jugar voleibol sólo las dos.

-Venga, si totalmente la dejaste ganar la partida esta mañana sólo para verla sonreír y aplaudir~

-No, no fue por eso. La arena me quemaba los pies y tenía el sol en los ojos y aún tenía hambre luego del desayuno y también-

-¿Y ella llevaba puesto _un bikini de tirantes~?_

-Y ella tenía puesto un _bikini de tirantes-_ ¡momento!

-.-

Al realizar ejercicios matutinos de sus artes marciales correspondientes, aún vestidas con sus ropas de dormir.

-¡Deberías invitarla a hacer katas contigo al amanecer~!

-Nop. ¡Ella usa movimientos de lucha libre! ¡Los luchadores no hacen ejercicios de artes marciales!

-…entonces, ella te podría observar~

De ahí el pie para un suspiro de irritación y que ignore a su amiga por el resto de sus ejercicios matutinos.

-.-

Mientras descansan en las sillas de una de las varias piscinas, su amiga sentada al borde de dicha piscina, moviendo las piernas en el agua refrescantemente.

-Puedo apostar a que hacer arrumacos con ella en esas sillas debe ser increíble~

La patada que la muchacha recibe en su lindo trasero la envía con un adorable grito y un gran chapuzón al agua…y la parte inferior de su bikini de hilos emerge del agua a un par de metros de distancia.

-.-

Al compartir un cono de helado de vainilla, sentadas en una banca con una hermosa vista de las brillantes olas del océano.

-¡Deberías invitarla a un largo paseo por la playa, de noche, bajo la luna llena~!

-¿Quieres que aplaste este helado en tu cara?

-…Ok, me callo. ¡Perdón!

-.-

Hasta que, una noche en el casino…

-Oye, Lei, estás babeando~

Lei Fang parpadeó y se apresuró a limpiar una pequeña línea de saliva de sus labios pintados de rojo de la forma más sutil que le fuera posible. Hitomi sonrió al notar la manera en que su querida amiga observaba a la mujer en la mesa de póker, completamente fascinada por su belleza de piel color chocolate envuelta de blanco.

-La estás desnudando con la mirada, ¿no~? – La karateka alemana se le acercó más a su amiga para así susurrarle estas palabras al oído de la china. Y así, Lei Fang se rompió. Se mordió el labio inferior y se giró en su butaca para esconder su hermoso rostro, ahora rojo como un tomate, en sus manos cubiertas en guantes.

-Miiiiierdaaaa…- Lei Fang no solía decir groserías, por lo que esa maldición era clarísima evidencia de lo enamorada que estaba Lei Fang de Lisa Hamilton alias La Mariposa, especialmente cómo la mujer oscura lucía…además del atuendo que llevaba puesto…

Un vestido de gala blanco con cortes en el pecho y el estómago para así mostrar una cantidad pecadora de escote y perfecto estómago de piel color chocolate. Gracias a las rajas del vestido en ambos lados de las caderas, las hermosas y largas piernas de la estadounidense estaban totalmente a la vista, abrazadas por finas medias de malla blancas que terminaban en zapatos de tacón grisáceos. En sus brazos llevaba puestos guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta poco más allá de los codos.

Básicamente, Lisa Hamilton llevaba puesta una versión blanca de _su_ vestido de gala, el vestido de gala negro de Lei Fang. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la mismísima muchacha llevaba puesto dicho vestido aquella noche en la barra de tragos del casino. La pobre china se preguntó por qué estaba en esta situación en primer lugar.

Además cabe decir que a Lei Fang _le ardía el cuerpo_ por aquella visión: la mujer de sus sueños, Lisa Hamilton, llevando puesto aquel atuendo. Claramente, Hitomi podía ver el infortunio de Lei Fang y afortunadamente, la castaña decidió tenerle piedad a su hermosa amiga china. A Hitomi le era muy aparente el deseo y furor que Lei Fang sentía por Lisa, especialmente gracias a la forma en la que la dama china no se podía quedar quieta en su butaca, incómodamente cruzando las piernas.

-Lei Fang, _mein freund_ , deberías ir a hablar con ella. Venga, si casi todas las chicas aquí en New Zack Island saben que estás loca, totalmente enamorada de Lisa-san. Ella tiene que saberlo también. Es que…pues, Lei, no eres sutil en lo más mínimo. – Gentilmente Hitomi le acarició el hombro a Lei Fang con una mano y luego, le dio unas palmaditas en una de sus piernas cubiertas por medias negras. La peleadora china suspiró con consternación y observó con deseo a Lisa, quien lucía tranquila, elegante, feliz y por supuesto, candente en su versión blanca del propio vestido de gala de Lei Fang.

-Además, ¿qué clase de mensaje puede ser más claro que este, eh? ¡Lisa-san lleva puesto _tu_ vestido, de blanco~! ¡La cosa no se puede poner más clara que eso! – Hitomi le dio una enorme sonrisa y, honestamente, la energía y optimismo de la alemana eran contagiosos. Lei Fang esbozó una suave sonrisa, tamborileó con los dedos sobre la barra de fina caoba y así, giró sobre su butaca y posó sobre la barra su vaso vacío luego de tomar de un golpe su bebida.

-Ok. Hitomi, sufrirás conmigo. ¿Crees poder alejar a Tina-san un rato? ¿Crear una distracción o algo así para ayudarme a mí con Lisa-san…? – Lei Fang habló suavemente. Hitomi entendió el mensaje de inmediato y su cabello castaño le acarició el rostro al bajarse de su butaca con un pequeño salto para darle una mueca y un pulgar arriba.

-¡No te preocupes, mi _schöne frau~!_ ¡Ya tengo un plan! ¡Vamos, vamos! – Acto seguido, la karateka agarró a Lei Fang por la muñeca y fue de saltitos hacía delante, jalando tras de sí a la mujer china en dirección a Lisa y su compañera y amiga luchadora texana de grandes proporciones.

-¡O-Oye, Ok, Hitomi! ¡Tranquila que ando con tacones, mujer! – A pesar de un poco de consternación, Lei Fang le sonrío a su amiga a cada salto.

-¡Tina-san, Lisa-san~! ¡Hola, hola, _guten aben!_ – La castaña vitoreó e hizo emocionadas señas a las damas rubia y de piel oscura, quienes voltearon para saludarlas con una sonrisa. Hitomi frenó con una sonrisa divertida mientras que Lei Fang dio su mejor esfuerzo para lucir más cortés y tranquila que su amiga boba, dándoles una educada reverencia. Sus lindas coletas negras ondeaban sobre su rostro al darle a su amada Lisa una radiante sonrisa.

-Saludos, señoritas. ¿Cómo están esta noche? – Arrulló Lei Fang sin quitarle la mirada a Lisa.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – Tina vitoreó con su sexy acento sureño. Lisa echó una risita (música para los oídos de Lei Fang) ante la energía de su amiga rubia y después, meneó la cabeza con consternación más sin embargo sonrió mientras que Lei Fan miró con total incredulidad la manera en la que Hitomi prácticamente se le apegaba a Tina y sus curvas se moldeaban de forma hermosa mediante las dos mujeres compartían un beso fogoso y apasionado allí, justo al frente de Lei Fang y Lisa.

-Ohhh vaya…tenía miedo de que esto pasara...- Lisa habló suavemente, inclinándose hacia Lei Fang, alejándose así un poco de la demostración pública de afecto de sus amigas.

El beso de la rubia y castaña se terminó con un húmedo sonido de "chu~" además de un adorable chillido que se le escapó a Tina cuando Hitomi le manoseó y estrujó firmemente el trasero. Hitomi le dio una mirada traviesa a la rubia en sus manos y luego volteó al "público" de su imprevista sesión de besos para así darle a Lei Fang una enorme sonrisa y el símbolo de la paz…o quizás era "V" de "Victoria".

-¡Buena suerte, Lei Fang~! Venga, vamos, Tina-san, mi _liebhaber_ , ¡vamos a divertidos esta noche! – Hitomi vitoreó y le dio oro beso a su novia estadounidense, Tina más que feliz de aceptar y corresponder a dicha caricia. Luego de romper el beso, las dos muchachas se dieron de la mano con los dedos entrelazados y se fueron casi dando saltitos a hacer lo que fuera que Hitomi quería…

-…la voy a matar. Voy a romper cada hueso en su cuerpo. ¡Le voy a-¡ - Los pensamientos oscuros y de venganza de Lei Fang se vieron interrumpidos al sentir la mano cubierta en un guante blanco de Lisa tomar la suya de negro y entrelazar sus dedos. Lei Fang se quedó sin habla gracias a la sensación del cuerpo caliente y curvilíneo de Lisa y la forma en la que la mujer oscura se le apegaba al costado.

-Bueno, estoy segura que su venganza contra Hitomi-san puede esperar a otra ocasión, ¿a que no, Señorita Fang~? – Lisa le ronroneó al oído de su sonrojada compañera; su voz seductora y ronca pero con un tono claro de afecto que hizo revolotear al corazón de Lei Fang.

Eventualmente, la mujer de China volvió a encontrar su voz, firmemente distraída de sus pensamientos de retribución contra su mejor amiga, esa endiablada alemana que simplemente llegó y arrojó a Lei Fang a los lobos…o, pues, la loba oscura y sexy que ahora le abrazaba el costado y juguetonamente le posaba la punta de sus dedos en el extremo de sus medias negras y hasta jalaba gentilmente de los hilos que conectaban dichas medias a la prenda un poco más arriba…

-S-Sí…sí, no se preocupe, Lisa-san. Yo…um…¿q-qué le gustaría hacer? – Lei Fang habló de forma tímida e insegura, un mundo de diferencia con su actitud usual; segura, calmada y orgullosa. La risita de Lisa sonó como una melodía en sus oídos.

-¡Es tan tierna, Señorita Fang~! Vamos, salgamos de aquí. Claramente, nuestras amigas no van a regresar pronto para una partida de póker aquí, ¿eh? - Lisa ronroneó para luego darle a Lei Fang una juguetona palmadita en el muslo, haciendo que la peleadora china dejara salir un chillido adorable. Lisa río suavemente otra vez y fue a la cabeza, jalando del brazo a Lei Fang para salir del casino y a la hermosa y silenciosa noche en New Zack Island. Mediante salían del casino, atrajeron miradas de aprobación y admiración de toda persona en las cercanías, trabajadores del casino y damas del torneo Dead or Alive por igual.

Más tarde esa noche, Lei Fang decidió guardar para más tarde la idea de agradecerle a Hitomi por ser una idiota malvada y engañosa por darle a Lei Fang la idea de una caminata por la playa en la noche, ya que ella hizo eso con Lisa…y después, las cosas se subieron de tono y se salieron de control luego de una confesión de amor suave y tímida de parte de la china, una confesión que la mujer de sus sueños aceptó y correspondió con gusto.

Además, Lei Fang se preguntó cuán arruinado quedaría su vestido de gala favorito y el enorme problema que sería lavarlo al día siguiente para sacarle toda la arena y sudor…ya que Lisa tenía a la china de baja estatura atrapada sobre la fina arena blanca de la playa con la luz de la luna llena como su única observadora mediante las dos doncellas del torneo Dead or Alive se besaban con desbordante pasión en el suelo; sus preciosos cuerpos, fuertes y curvilíneos, pegados y moldeados casi como si desearan hacerse una, más sin embargo tenían que conformarse con quedar imposiblemente cerca.

Blanco y negro crearon un hermoso contraste; piel de color del más rico chocolate haciendo juego perfecta y bellamente con piel blanca mediante sus labios y lenguas se encontraban una y otra vez en besos fogosos y sus grandes suaves pechos se pegaban unos con otros incluso a pesar de la (incómodamente apretada y restrictiva) tela de sus vestidos de gala.

El calor le quemaba el vientre a Lei Fang y la muchacha demostró urgencia al rodearle las caderas a Lisa con sus encantadoras piernas. La malla de las medias de Lei Fang hacía una fricción increíblemente placentera sobre la piel expuesta de los muslos de su amada oscura.

La mujer del Oeste gimió suavemente con aprobación y recompensó a su amante del Este dándole un beso más apasionado y caliente que antes, un beso con urgencia al sentir cómo se intensificaba el calor que compartían.

En muy poco tiempo, bajo la luz de la luna llena, ahí mismo en la playa, la pasión hizo erupción entre la china enamorada y la mujer estadounidense de sus sueños con una cacofonía de sonidos de placer.

Sin embargo, la señal más clara de estas actividades nocturnas eran el par de vestidos de gala blanco y negro que hacían juego, descartados sobre la rama de un árbol, aunque era sospechosa la ausencia de los guantes y medias que eran parte de dichos atuendos.

 _El sensual encuentro del Este con el Oeste, gracias a las molestias y complots de sus amigas._

 _FIN_


End file.
